


Meet Allegra

by Pimento



Series: Art and Art Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Castiel Loves Cats, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Cats, Dean is So Whipped, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, Fools in Love, Funny, Gen, Happy, Humour, M/M, Sam Winchester Laughs, Supernatural Fanart, Sweet, all say ahhhhh, art with a little story, dean will do anything to make Cas smile, drabble with art, go to hell sammy, idjuts in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimento/pseuds/Pimento
Summary: I know, it's such a predictable trope, but I love it.Sam goes to find Dean, and instead, finds Cas, lay on Dean's bed with a cat...... super short... with art...find me ontumblrordeviant artfor more art and drivel of this kind!





	

 

"Erm Cas ... does Dean know you have a cat in his room?"

"Her name is Allie"

"Hm, Alley Cat ... Good one."

"You misunderstand Sam. Her full name is Allegra. Dean said it was an appropriate name for our cat and that we should shorten it to Allie."

"Ha. 'Our' cat! Dean said that, did he? Where is he, by the way?"

"Oh, he's gone to the store, for supplies. He says there are many things we need to integrate Allie effectively.

"Ah, I see..."

 


End file.
